Occurrences of spinal stenosis are increasing as society ages. Spinal stenosis is the narrowing of the spinal canal, lateral recess or neural foramen, characterized by a reduction in the available space for the passage of blood vessels and nerves. Clinical symptoms of spinal stenosis include extremity pain, radiculopathy, myelopathy, sensory or motor deficit, bladder or bowel dysfunction, and neurogenic claudication. Pain associated with such stenosis can be relieved by surgical or non-surgical treatments, such as medication, physical therapy, back braces and the like. While spinal stenosis is generally more prevalent of the elderly, it can occur in individuals of all ages and sizes.
There is a need for implants that may be placed between spinal processes for minimally or less invasive surgical treatment of spinal stenosis and, in particular, for implants that may be installed unilaterally and/or without removal of the supraspinous ligament.